


Just Another Day In Paradise

by Cerberus_Spectre



Series: SuperCorp Chronicles: Fluff, Drama, and Potstickers (F.D.P.) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Mon-El, Established Kara Danvers/ Lena Luthor, Family Fluff, GP Kara (implied), I'm SuperCorp trash, SuperCorp Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: SuperCorp family fluff with a SuperCorp baby.Just another moment in the Zor-El household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supergirl.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

The city was quiet for once. No alien attacks. No random robberies with Cadmus made weapons. Nothing. Just blaring horns, yelling and the occasional siren racing here and there. National City was peaceful for once—as if it just knew it's favorite hero needed her rest. With everything going on in her personal life, and juggling everything that came with _both_ of her professional jobs, Kara was stretched thin. Alex promised to call if she was really, really, _really_ needed and Kara couldn't have been more grateful.

Just one hard hit away from cracking. The young hero was teetering on the edge of a very deep sleep, listening to her wife's even breathing and steady heartbeat, when she heard it.

It was very faint, so soft she almost missed it. But Kara was too invested, _in tune_ really, to miss it. It was second nature now. Just a week and half later. Kara pushed aside the duvet, and carefully extracted herself from her wife's octopus like grip and threw on a pair of boxer briefs and long t-shirt. Feet quietly carrying her out of their shared bedroom, down the hall. She made her way into the room, pushing open the door with a soft smile—the soft night light in the corner making her eyes itch and burn.

Krypto turned to look at her with those big brown doe eyes and barked softly. Kara gently pushed him aside, shushing him. Knowing that his little friend was going to be taken care of, the white boxer went back to his own bed in the corner of the room—just beneath the window. They had tried to put it elsewhere, but Krypto insisted on that one particular spot. So they stopped trying. Just before the water works could start and carry all the way to the master bedroom, Kara carefully scooped up her son and tucked him carefully into her arms. She gently combed the tips of her fingers through his messy dark hair and smiled when he cooed gently.

Kara was exhausted but she was never too tired for her family. She fought hard everyday to protect them, and though she'd never tell another living soul—not even her own wife. But Kara knew without a doubt that she would kill for them, and she would be okay taking that red in her ledger to her grave. Moving to the changing table, Kara changed Mon-El's wet diaper and kissed the bottom of his feet.

“I love you, my son.”

Mon-El began to kick and Kara let him, taking him into her arms once more as he began to fuss—this time he would not be distracted. _He was hungry._ Kara carried the fussing infant down to the master bedroom, Krypto hot on her heels—his dog tags jingling loudly, reminding Kara that she needed to take one of them off.

Lena asked (told, nagged, fussed, etc) her to do that several weeks ago because it was getting on her nerves. Kara wasn't surprised to see their bedroom lamp was on, and Lena was sitting up in bed. Her bed head wild and was adorable but Kara wouldn't say anything. Lena was still temperamental and sensitive—and Kara memorized the 'what not to say to a pregnant woman' book Alex and Maggie got for her like it was the bible. The CEO already had her pajama top unbuttoned, and Kara handed over their son wordlessly as she sat on the edge of the bed next to her wife.

She would never stop being fascinated by the scene in front of her. Krypto settled at the foot of the bed and the fact that Lena didn’t say anything was a testament to how exhausted the brunette was. But of course, she'd just given birth not too long ago Kara reminded herself.

“Baby?”

Kara blinked, meeting Lena's tired but bright gaze, “Hm, yeah?”

“We have a family.” she whispered, going back to staring at their son. Part of her shirt bunched tightly in his little fist, “Our precious angel is finally here...God, he's so perfect, isn’t he?”

Kara scooted closer, carefully leaning over and kissing her wife's lips softly, “Just like his mother.”

“Charmer,” Lena chuckled, “I love you Kara Zor-El.”

“I love you too, Lena Zor-El...what do you want?”

Lena's smile turned into a cheeky grin, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing and startling their son, “Can you make me some raspberry tea, darling?”

“Of course, _darling.”_ Kara rolled her eyes, she was hungry anyway. “C'mon Krypto...I think there's some left over bacon with our name on it.”

The boxer's ears perked up, bacon was _his_ Kryptonite and he went chasing after his blonde mother—dog tags making Lena's sensitive ears ache painfully. She opted against calling out for Kara to fix it for the umpteenth time. She'd fix them both later. Right at that moment, she was content caressing her son's soft hair and listening to Kara and Krypto wake up their entire building from the kitchen.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, I don't know where this even came from. I wrote this in 20 minutes, so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
